


Please Daddy

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Dean, Lots and Lots of Moaning!!, M/M, Moaning, Needy!Sammy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a daddy kink.... can you see where I'm going with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it might take me a little longer to post the next chapter cause I want it to be perfect before I share it with you guys. Plus I havn't even started writing it yet haha.
> 
>  
> 
> As always please comment below

The two brothers stumbled into the motel doorway, where Sam began to whine even louder. 

"Calm down baby boy we're here," Dean snickered as Sam pulled away from him and stumbled to the bed. He began to strip once again and whined when Dean hadn't moved an inch. 

"Dean, please... I fucking need you," Sam whined again when Dean began to make his way to him slowly, teasing him.

"Yeah? You need me?" He climbed onto the bed slowly, smiling devilishly at poor Sammy as he whimpered and ached for his big brother's cock.

"Yes, please Daddy," Sam whined as Dean pushed him on his back and climbed over top of him. His heat rediating off his body and onto Sam's. It sent shivers down his spine and caused goosebumps to rise from his skin.

"Is this what you want?" He reached his hand down and rubbed Sam's crotch, causeing Sam to throw his head back and moan. It took him a minute to even come up with a responce. Dean was making him feel so good and honestly, he could of cum just from his big brother rubbing him through his pants.

"Yes Daddy," he moaned loudly as Dean pressed his hand down onto his cock.

"I love it when you call me that," Dean growled into his ear as he pressed his hand down more. "Make's my spine shiver," he smiled and kissed his ear. "Make's me feel all powerful," Dean moaned and nipped at Sam's ear. " And I like feeling powerful, in charge. Especially when it comes to you Sammy," Dean ran his hands under Sam's shirt, feeling his toned brother. He loved the way his nipples perked up whenever he touched him, and the dirty little moans that were escaping his brother's mouth was enough to make him cum right then and there. 

"Please..." 

"Please what?" Dean growled as Sam began to squirm under him. 

"Please fuck me Daddy. Can't wait any longer." Sam began to kiss his brother's jaw, loving the way Dean groaned when he did so. He managed to slide his pants off and was attempting to do the same to Dean. Dean let him, and eventually they were in nothing but their boxers.

"I like it when you beg for me baby boy," Dean smiled and sucked on the sensitive spot of Sam's neck. He could feel his baby brother arching his back as he sucked more and more into his soft skin. "Do it again,"

Sam whined again before following his brother's orders. 

"Please fuck me nice and hard Daddy. Please make me cum over and over again, pretty please," Sam leaned up and began to suck on his big brother's neck, which made him growl lowly. Dean flipped his brother over so that his perfect little as was high in the air, on display, just for Dean. He smoothed his hand over the tight boxers that covered Sam's ass. He secretly hated the boxers, he preferred the little lace thongs that he occasionally wore. Dean soon became inpatient and ripped the boxers off Sam's body, causeing Sam to whimper silently.

"I can't wait to eat this pretty little ass up," Dean smirked and gently kissed each of Sam's ass cheeks, smiling when he noticed the hickey's from earlier that day. He quickly spread both cheeks so that Sam's pretty pink whole was completely exposed. Dean could see the soft pink blush that was erupting over Sam's back, he was embarrassed. He had a right to be, he had never been exposed like this, especially to his brother. "Sammy, it's alright." He ran a soothing hand up and down his back, this seemed to always calm him down.

"Just don't hurt me ok? I'm pretty tight," Sam half whispered as Dean began to run a finger around Sam's rim. 

"Shh, relax baby boy. I know what I'm doing." Dean placed a kiss to Sam's lower back and then he placed a kiss right on his pink rim. Sam gasped loudly, so Dean did it again, and again, and again. He wanted Sam to get used to the feeling of stimulation there. Once Sam began to moan with every kiss Dean began to run his tongue over the pink and puffy rim. Sam pulled away when this happened and whimpered silently. "Relax, it's just my tongue baby boy. S' supossed to feel good," He ran his tongue over the pink rim once again, and heard that Sam had let out a deep, quiet, moan. He did the action again only this time he blew cool air on it when he was finished. Sam seemed to love this action the most, Dean could see him fisting the sheets as he moaned loudly into the pillow. 

"Do it again," Sam whispered softly, and Dean did. He loved the way Sam reacted when he was feeling good, it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. "Please Daddy, do it again... just one more time," Sam moaned when Dean snickered and repeated the action for the third time. 

"I'll do it as many times as you want baby boy," he repeated the action again and smiled when his baby brother moaned and spread his legs further apart, giving Dean more access. Dean sucked on his pointer finger until it was covered in his siliva, then he slowly teased Sam's rim. He waited until Sam began to moan again before slowly pushing the finger inside his brother. 

"Feel good?" Dean asked softly. 

"Mhm," Sam rocked back on his brother's finger and that was Dean's sign to add another. He pulled his finger back out and coated that and the second with another generous amount of siliva. He kissed Sam's lower back before slowly inserting the two fingers, and moaning his name. "I want more," Sam panted, and Dean gave him exactly what he wanted. He inserted four fingers and smirked when Sammy yelped in pleasure. He was open now, sloppy, wet, and open, and Dean loved that. 

"I think your ready baby boy," He smiled and patted his ass, which meant 'turn over'. Sam did so, and moaned when his brother scooted in between his spread legs. 

"Yes Daddy, so ready for your big fat cock. Please give it to me," Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's thighs and whined more. 

"Alright, alright, that's enough teasing baby brother," He kicked off his boxers quickly and lined himself up with his baby brother, then he slowly pushed in. He could hear Sam's choked sounds of pain, so he slowed down, just a bit. "You alright Sammy?" He stopped and looked him in the eyes, searching them for signs of panic or regret. 

"Yeah, Daddy. Keep going," Sam panted and rocked his hips downwards onto Dean's 'barely there cock'. Dean didn't hesitate, he inched the rest of his length into his baby brother and moaned when he clenched around him. He felt so warm, so good around him. He could practically cum just from pushing inside his brother. "Daddy fuck me," Sam moaned loudly, he was becoming impacient, and Dean somehow loved it. He finally gave in when the intense pleasure started to were off. He slammed into Sam fast and hard and grined to himself when Sam wailed his name. He picked up the pace, going faster and faster and harder as Sam wailed louder with each thrust to his prostate.

"Yeah? You like that baby boy?" He thrusted harder, and leaned down to kiss him. Sam was a moaning and whimpering mess at this point. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence, even if his brother's life depended on it. Dean moaned loudly as Sammy clenched down onto him even harder. "Fuck you feel so goddamn good," He whispered into his brother's mouth as he began to pant and moan louder.

"Mmm," Sam moaned.

"I might just have to fuck this perfect little ass forever. Would you like that Sammy, be my little cock slut forever?" Sam groaned loudly and convulsed, which meant he was seconds from cumming. Dean slammed into his prostate and came at the exact time that Sammy cried out 'Daddy' and came all over his tummy, but little did Sam know that they were just getting started.


End file.
